When large aircraft, such as commercial airliners, are approaching or leaving a passenger gate, ground crews must supervise the movement of the aircraft in coordination with the pilot. The crew typically includes a tug operator, and two wing walkers. The wing walkers each are responsible for observation of one wing tip for the purpose of collision avoidance. The communications systems for ground crews must balance accessibility to various crew members with the need to prevent communications overload, wherein everybody is talking and no one can listen. A number of wireless systems have been developed. The present invention represents the next advancement in the art of ground crew communications.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a wireless communications system for communications between the pilot and the crew that ensures proper connectivity and overload control. In addition, it is desirable to provide a system for communicating between a tug operator and a pilot. In addition, it is desirable to provide a system for communicating between a tug operator, a trainer, and a pilot. In addition, it is desirable to provide a system for communicating between a tug operator, two wing walkers, and a pilot. In addition, it is desirable to provide a wireless communications system that provides for safety, longevity, and mobility. In addition, it is desirable to provide for a warning signal if portions of the system are left connected to the aircraft after pushback from the gate. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.